1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to security devices and more particularly to safes and safe mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safes generally include a fortified box having a single opening or access, and a strong, lockable door associated with the opening. The doors on larger safes are usually hinged to the safe box.
A safe bolt mechanism is typically either built into the safe door or is attached to the inner surface of the safe door. The mechanism includes one or more slide bolts, a slide bolt actuating assembly, and a lock for disabling the actuating assembly. The locks are usually combination type locks because they have no keyholes into which explosives or lock-picking tools can be inserted.
Most quality safes are provided with multiple slide bolts operated simultaneously by the actuating assembly. Examples of multiple bolt safe mechanisms can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 609,416 of G. L. Damon, and 4,168,616 of Goldman.
Multiple slide bolt mechanisms of the prior art can be defeated by the experienced safe-cracker. Since all of the slide bolts are coupled together, the canny thief can drill through the side of the safe box and drive out a single bolt to open the safe. This presents very real security problems to any multiple slide bolt safe having an exposed safe box.